Generally speaking, because atmospheric pressure plasma technology has a wide application, such as processing or cleaning the surface of a workpiece, and requires only electric power and air, the atmospheric pressure plasma technology has become an essential technology nowadays.
Take the atmospheric pressure plasma technology being applied in an atmospheric-pressure plasma jet device as an example for illustration. Plasma generated by the atmospheric-pressure plasma jet device is jetted out with a high speed for processing the surface of a workpiece. However, the plasma jetted from the atmospheric-pressure plasma jet device normally has a Gauss distribution, such that the jetted plasma distributes in small range. As a result, the time for the atmospheric-pressure plasma jet device to process the workpiece is increased.
Besides, as the energy of the jetted plasma is over concentrated, the processed workpiece has poor uniformity. Also, an electric arc is close to the outlet as the plasma is generated. When a to-be-processed object is a conductor, the electric arc easily acts on the to-be-processed object to damage the surface of the to-be-processed object. Therefore, how to effectively increase the efficiency of processing the workpiece by the atmospheric-pressure plasma jet device and the uniformity of the jetted plasma and control the location of the generated electric arc to save the cost and increase the processing quality is one of the industrial's endeavors.